


I Can’t Breathe

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anxiety Attacks, Arguing, F/M, M/M, Pack Meetings, Sourwolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: I posted all of these on my Wattpad account but I wanted to bring them here as well, so I hope you enjoy them.I do in fact ship all of these couples (I’d be kinda hard if I didn’t) and have loved them for a while. I know these aren’t the best but don’t criticize too hard, please.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Fandom One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Kudos: 55





	I Can’t Breathe

"We can't do that!" Jackson yells standing up from his seat and slamming his hands down abruptly on the table making Stiles jump. "That will take too long and we need to stop them now!"

"But we can't just run in there head first!" Derek roars flashing his red eyes at his angry beta. Jackson seems to flinch, but only for an instant before he is screaming back once again.

"I agree with Jackson, they have killed way too many people for us to wait a month for Deaton to make whatever it is he's making," Erica demands standing up against Boyd's protests for her to just stay out of it.

"But if we just run in more people will end up dying!" Allison responds loudly over the still arguing boys leading to their own fight. 

"You guys know we don't purposefully kill others and that is what will most likely happen if we barge in there," Scott states trying to reason with everyone.

"Shut it, Mr. True Alpha! What has it been, two months since you became one? And you already think you have control over us," Jackson growls at him receiving a growl in return. 

As they all fight and scream at each other Stiles chest starts to hurt, he grips it to try and ease any pain that he could. His breathing starts to get faster when he stands to try and calm everyone down, "Come on Sourwolf, guys, you don't need to fight."

"Shut up, Stiles!" Everyone screams at him before returning to their argument. Stiles starts to blink quickly to keep the black spots out of his vision as he steps away from the group. Isaac sees him and walks over to see if he's okay.

"Stiles, are you alright?" Isaac asks putting his hand on Stiles’ shoulder in comfort. "You know they don't mean it, they're just really stressed."

"I know, I just need some air," Stiles responds giving him a tight lipped smile as he walks out the back door of Derek's house, heading in the direction of the forest. He clutches his chest with one hand and his head with his other as the world starts to spin. "Come on Stiles, why now? Nothing's happened, you're completely fine."

Even Stiles could tell that his voice is breathy as he tries to suck more air into his lungs, but it's not working. Stiles reaches the forest and uses the trees as crutches to help him keep walking because once he's down he won't be getting back up. Stiles continues walking staring at his feet as he goes in and out of focus. When suddenly he puts his hand out and there are no more trees as he falls into an expansive field. He can't even remember if he'd been there before or not as he flips himself to lay on his back.

He starts to hyperventilate since with the fall he lost the somewhat control he had obtained over his breathing. Eventually his throat seems to constrict not allowing air into his lungs as black spots fill his vision, he gets extremely light headed, and can't focus on his surroundings. He then desperately claws at his neck and chest silently begging to breathe. "Derek," Stiles gasps out, wishing it could reach him in some way or form, before everything goes black.

Derek has this sudden small, almost nothing, feeling in his chest so he takes a step back to asses the situation. Allison and Erica are yelling at each other about something while Boyd just watched his girlfriend fight, not even worried. Lydia sits in her seat still, on her phone, and seeming extremely bored. Then there's Isaac who is trying to get his boyfriend away from Jackson as they seem to be getting even more physical. They push each other and growl, and are over all angry. Then it hits him, where's Stiles? He was just here, when did he leave?

"Where's Stiles ?" Derek ask abruptly to which no one pays him any mind so he decide to use his alpha voice. "WHERE'S STILES!?!"

The room silences and everyone looks at him as if they were deers caught in headlights. "What do you mean? He's right..." Scott starts before trailing off as he points at Stiles's empty chair.

"He left about twenty-five minutes ago," Isaac answers receiving Derek's angry and worried eyes staring directly at him. To which he scoots to hide behind Scott who glares back at Derek for scaring his mate. "He didn't seem too good and said he needed some air."

"What!?!" Derek growls eyes glowing blood red as he stares at the beta. "You let my mate just walk out of here when he seemed to not be too good."

"Well," Isaac starts, scared Derek is going to hurt him if he keeps talking but he knows he will definitely hurt him if he doesn't. "You all yelled at him and I guess it kind of irritated him so he wanted to leave, I thought nothing of it. Should I have?"

Derek's eyes soften a bit as worry fills them before he glances at Scott and runs straight out the back door and into the forest. "What's going on?" Erica demands extremely confused as to why Derek is supposedly freaking out about Stiles going on a walk.

Scott sighs running his hand through his hair and pulling Isaac in front of him so he can hug him to his chest. "Ever since his mom died, Stiles has suffered from extreme anxiety and panic attacks. It's been a few months since his last one because it's been so calm but since everything has started up again a week or two ago I guess the stress has just built up," Scott explains hugging Isaac tightly to him anxious to see if his best friend is okay.

"I'm sorry," Isaac whispers looking down at his feet feeling guilty for letting Stiles walk out of the house.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know," Scott says spinning Isaac around to hug him closer as Isaac buries his nose in Scott's neck. "We should have told you guys before, incase something like this happened."

"Stiles!" Derek calls out as he follows his mate's scent praying he'll get a reply but one never comes. Worry builds up inside him as he starts to run faster, thrashing through the trees and brush. When he suddenly runs into a field whipping around desperately to see Stiles lying motionless on the ground. Derek runs to his side able to hear a quiet heart beat, though it is just barely there.

"STILES!" Derek yells beginning to shake his shoulders roughly trying to wake up the unconscious boy in front of him. "Come on wake up!"

There is still no response and Derek really hopes that he is only passed out and nothing possibly worse. He scoops his mate up in his arms and takes off running back towards the house yelling for them to start his car. When he gets there Isaac is in the back, to which his lap is where Stiles's head is placed, and Scott is in the passenger seat looking extremely anxious. Derek hops in the car and speeds all the way to the hospital not caring if he broke any laws. 

They run Stiles into the hospital to which some nurses bring out a gurney since they don't quite know what is wrong with him yet. After an hour Mrs. McCall comes out giving them, as well as the rest of the pack who had arrived ten minutes after them, a small smile.

"Well, we checked him out and he seems okay. His blood pressure was extremely low but he's had quite a history with fainting spells so we don't believe anything is wrong with him. Just try to keep him from stressing so much and make sure he drinks plenty of water since he was somewhat dehydrated as well," She explains causing so much weight to come off of everyone's shoulders as they had thought that maybe something terrible could have also happened. "He's resting right now but you guys can go visit with him, but you can't stay after visiting hours. I also called John to let him know what happened so he'll be here in the morning when Stiles can be checked out."

Everyone nods as she gives them the room number before disappearing, probably to go help other patients, to where she is needed. They decide to go two or three at a time Scott and Isaac go first followed by Erica and Boyd then Lydia, Allison, and Jackson. When it was finally Derek's turn he was glad he got some alone time with his mate.

"Hey Sourwolf," Stiles rasps smiling at him fondly as he walks to sit in the chair next to the hospital bed. "I was wondering if you'd already left."

Stiles chuckles but Derek doesn't find it quite as funny as he does. "I would never leave you , I just didn't want to have a time limit," Derek responds smiling at him and kissing the back of Stiles's hand that he's gripping. "I don't know what I would have down if I had lost you."

"But you didn't, I'm still here living and breathing," Stiles says placing Derek's hand over his chest to physically feel his beating heart instead of just hearing it. "I'm real, I'm here."

"I love you so much," Derek whispers looking down as he plays with the frayed edge of the hospital blanket.

"Come here," Stiles says smiling widely as he opens his arms for Derek to climb on the bed with him.

"I don't think that's allowed," Derek says though he wishes he doesn't because there's nothing he'd love more then holding Stiles in his arms.

"Oh, shut up! They said that I should get some sleep but I can't sleep without my Sourwolf," Stile smiles fondly at him to which he gives in snuggling into the bed as Stiles burrows into Derek's chest.

"Goodnight," Derek whispers kissing the top of Stiles's head happily.

"Goodnight, Sourwolf," Stiles's yawns before closing his eyes to get some much needed sleep. 

Later when a nurse comes in she can't help but smile at the two as they clutch so tightly to each other. She does whatever she needs to do before leaving. Allowing Derek to stay there and sleep for the rest of the night. And Derek couldn't have been happier to wake up with a safe and alive Stiles in his arms...breathing.


End file.
